


Yes, Sir.

by noxiousSanctity



Series: FIlthy Oneshots for Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom! Keith, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Football Player! Keith, I don't know shit about american football, I promise, M/M, Nipple Play, Power Play, Professor! Lance, Spankings, Student! Keith, Subspace, They almost get caught, Top! Lance, Varkon is not involved sexually, and i love you, dont look at me jesus, i said whoever gave me this idea, teacher/student relationship, your moms a ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Keith gets flirted with by the local THOT, and Professor McClain knows just what to do to reiterate their relationship





	Yes, Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me my sins and never look at me or my sons again. Thank you Meoxythane for inspiring me to be filthy. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Ko-FI!](https://ko-fi.com/noxioussanctity)

            “See me after class, Mr. Kogane.”

            Keith tried not to let those words make him shiver, but it was hard to stop as Professor McClain was staring at him with those gunmetal blues laced with lust and disappointment. Even though he felt a little bit of shame, the excitement of what was to come was more than enough for his cock to get a little hard, staining the front of his uniform.

            The reason for his professor’s ire? Suzy McDowell was flirting with him before class started. Known for being the school doorknob, it didn’t take long for her to try to get in Keith’s pants. He could only laugh inwardly as she made innuendos about his dick. If only she knew that his preference meant that she was a little too… _female_ for his tastes.

            Even when she flashed him her pale and robust cleavage, his brain was thinking of copper skin, of long sinewy arms and mischievous white toothed smiles. While her lips were shiny with lip gloss, he could only think of soft lips layered with blueberry flavoured chap stick. While she leaned in to whisper dirty things in his ear, her hands gripping his upper thighs, his breath only became shallow at the thought of his own communications professor doing the exact same thing in his suit and tie, waistcoat slimming down the already delicious body that the man worked with every breath. He didn’t even realize she’d bit his ear until the teeth closed on his piercing and he gasped audibly. His eyes fluttered open and he didn’t realize that he had an audience until he made eye contact with the professor entering the room along with the other students who liked to wait until the professor got there to go inside. Suzy pulled back and winked at him, thinking she’d won. But Keith could only stare back at the professor with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

            It seemed that someone was winning, but certainly not her.

            The last class of the day went smoothly, and Keith could only stare at Professor McClain the entire time, keeping his legs tightly closed together to give him some sort of friction. It caused him to squirm in his seat, and this was certainly something that grabbed his professor’s attention if the dilation of his pupils were anything to go by. Keith had even let his hair dry naturally that morning, letting it curl and look as fluffy as it could because he knew that his professor liked it. Contrary to popular belief, his hair was very soft. But only his professor really needed to know that part.

            Class seemed to go on forever, but it finally ended and he was asked to stay behind. He obeyed without question, sitting up straight and breathlessly watching as everyone else left the room. Suzy gave him a pouting look before Professor McClain shut the door, but he couldn’t find it in himself to even pretend to care. He was about to get _dicked down_ and love it.

            “Mr. Kogane.” Professor McClain’s voice was a smooth tenor, thick brown hair in a messy side part. He was like a goddamn vision, and when he unbuttoned his herringbone jacket to push his hands in his pockets more comfortably, it took all Keith had not to drool. “I noticed today that miss Suzy McDowell was making… advances. I don’t think that I need to remind you that you are to rebuff all advances made by students in a school setting. This is a place of learning, and it’s important to keep that in mind.”

            “Yes, sir.” Keith breathlessly replied. Professor McClain seemed satisfied, but only for a moment.

            “I don’t think that letting you off that easy would be a good idea, Mr. Kogane.” The way that his name rolled off his tongue forced a whimper to leave Keith’s mouth. Professor McClain didn’t even let it stop him from talking. “So I’m going to have to instill a little bit of discipline.” He took slow, measured steps to his door, locking it with a sharp _‘click’_. “Please place your hands on the desk, and pull down both your trousers and your pants.”

            Keith scrambled to obey, pulling at his belt and shoving both articles of clothing down to his knees. His dick was already hard and dripping, and he flushed almost violently at the feeling of humiliation that coursed through him as two hands touched his inner thighs to spread his legs wider. “S-sir.” He stuttered out weakly, toes curling at the sound of pleased humming. “Sir, how many this time?”

            Professor McClain was quiet for a moment, and Keith thought that he was being ignored until two hands were spreading him apart, making him squeak as the taller man spoke. “I think that we could try something different, Kogane. I want to see you spread open on my fingers, and if you can get through twenty spankings while I’m fingering you open and _not_ cum, then I’ll reward you by fucking you until you can’t breathe. However, if you do cum without my permission, I’ll leave you here, and you can’t touch yourself until the next class we have together.” A thumb rubbed over his hole, and Keith slammed his eyes shut, trying to regulate his breathing. “Can you handle that, Kogane?”

            _“Yes, sir.”_ Keith practically choked out, doing his best to stave off the need to squirm and grind himself until he comes. The professor’s hands disappeared for a moment, and he felt slight disappointment before those hands returned, one dry and one coated in lubricant that smelled distinctly of blueberries. Keith couldn’t help but laugh to himself at the professor’s choices in flavours, but it died in his throat when one of those fingers rubbed against his entrance, slowly making circles against the puckered flesh. It took a moment, but Keith relaxed enough to allow the finger entry. He exhaled shakily at the feeling, and the first slap took him by surprise, causing a shout to rip from his throat.

            A warm chest pressed against his already damp back, and the professor’s voice was in his ear, dark and sensuous. “You need to be quiet, or someone might find you in here, and I won’t allow anyone else to see you like this. Do you understand?”

            “Yes, sir.” Keith groaned. “One, sir.”

            A soft hum made itself known to Keith, and lips pressed against the underside of his ear before pulling away. The finger inside of him slowly began pistoning in and out, and Keith used one hand to grip the desk and the other one to cover his mouth. The spankings were gentle at first, and each time, he would remove his hand from his mouth to whisper out the count. But when one finger became two then three, and the slaps became harder and with shorter intermissions, Keith couldn’t control his voice. It cracked, broke, and with the 15th slap, he nearly lost it all together. His eyes were struggling to not roll into the back of his head, and he was drooling messily onto the desk from between his fingers. Three digits were messing up his insides with insane precision, and it was so so _so_ hard to not just _cum_ right there. Another slap, hard enough to jolt his body forward, made his cock press against the desk in just the right way.

            That was it. The tears started bubbling up and rolling down his cheeks as he moved his hand away from his mouth to call out again. “S-sixtee-” Another slap landed on his ass, and Keith shrieked at the unexpectedness of the spank. “S-sevent-” Another slap, and then another. Keith could feel his control slipping. “Sir- Sir, pleas-”

            “Oh?” the professor’s voice was full of disappointment. “You’re not able to keep up anymore? I’m disappointed, Kogane.”

            “Sir, I’m sorry, I-” Keith swallowed weakly as he wiped his face with the palms of his hands. “I’m sorry, I can be good, I can keep up. Se-Ei-Nineteen, sir. We’re at nineteen. Nineteen, sir.”

            “Good boy.” Keith sagged in relief. “One more. You can do one more, can’t you?” The press of a pinky against his entrance made him choke, but he couldn’t stop the way that it entered inside of him. “One more. Don’t cum, Keith. Don’t cum yet.” Even Professor McClain’s voice was strained slightly, and Keith could feel the way that his cheeks were slick with lube and sweat. Something pressed hard against the back of his thigh, and Keith’s eyes flew open at the hard cock rubbing against him. “We’re so close, and I can finally get inside of you. I’ll fuck you so good. I promise, baby.”

            _Well._ Keith thought to himself. _You’ll fuck me so well._ “Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir.” He couldn’t help the way that he repeated himself, and he felt the spare hand lift itself once more, and he braced his entire body so that when the hand finally fell, he could only keen as he very nearly came all over the side of the desk. _“T-twentyyyyyyy, sir…”_ He moaned out weakly, clawing at the desk while he cried in relief. “Twenty twenty twenty twent-”

            The four fingers inside of him were yanked out, and then he was rudely flipped over onto his back. He finally got a good look at Lance McClain, bachelor professor that everybody wanted. His hair was messy with sweat, and he was flushed down to his collarbone. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his tie was undone. He quickly pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside to rest on a desk before leaning over Keith and kissing fervently at his neck. Keith eagerly took the opportunity to run his hands over his partner’s back while Lance was getting his pants unbuttoned. After he finished pulling it out of it’s confines, Lance pulled away from Keith’s neck and made quick work of getting Keith’s trousers, pants and shoes off. He left the socks on, much to Keith’s confusion, but it didn’t matter as Lance lined himself up, pupils fat with desire as he pushed Keith’s thighs up to his chest. “Show me your tits, baby.” He breathed out, rubbing his cock against Keith’s slick opening. “Show me those pretty little tits.”

            Keith groaned and let his head roll back to rest on the desk, quickly making work of the buttons of his shirt to reveal the two nipple piercings he had, finished healing a few weeks ago. Immediately he began playing with them, back arching off of the desk as he gasped lewdly. “S-sir, please.” He moaned out into the heated air. “Please, please fuck me, please I’ve been good, I’ve been so good-”

            Lance pushed inside, and Keith was seeing galaxies. His eyes were open, unseeing of the world around him as Lance pushed inside. It was a religious experience, and even though Keith ached and his ass hurt, he came as soon as Lance rubbed against his prostate, cumming messily over his abdomen and chest. Lance was speaking, but it took a while for the buzzing in his ears to go away enough to hear the end part of it: “…so good, you held out so long, of course you can cum, you did so wonderful. Ride it through, baby, because I’m going to make you cum again and again.”

            “You’re… gonna kill me.” Keith managed to gasp out.

            “What a way to die.” Lance breathed out, letting his hands squeeze Keith’s pecs just to see them twitch along with Keith’s cock. “Here lies Keith Kogane, dicked to death.” His laugh was breathy at best as he grinded against Keith’s prostate. “Your voice is already hoarse, baby.” He pinched those soft pink nipples, and Keith nearly shrieked, spasming on his desk. His chest and neck were pink, and he was hiding his face with his forearms. “No, let me see you, baby.” Lance whined out, tugging at Keith’s arms. “I wanna see your pretty, fucked out face. Bet you look so pretty.”

            Keith melted at the praise, eventually letting his hands fall to his sides. The strange hue of his eyes was almost gone, replaced by pitch black pupils. His cheeks were red, and there were tears in the corners of his eyes as he gasped for air with cherry red lips. Drool had trailed down the side of his mouth as he struggled to keep his mouth closed. Lance loved the way that Keith’s hair curled naturally; He let himself run his fingers through it before pulling slightly to get access to the skin of his neck and leave teeth marks and hickeys alike while resuming his thrusting. There was no way that Keith could keep himself silent, letting breathy, fucked-out noises leave his mouth. He felt properly used, like a fuck toy, and there was nobody else he’d let do this to him. His skin was alight with sensitivity, and when Lance finally pulled away from his neck, Keith knew he’d have to cover up. Thank god it was still winter. Keith handed himself over to the feeling once more, higher functions shutting off completely.

* * *

 

            Lance loved when Keith became like this. _This_ being completely fucked out of his head, allowing Lance to do whatever he wanted to the muscular but pliant body beneath him. He leaned down to bit at the space between Keith’s pecs just to hear the way he whined from the pressure on his skin. He rutted greedily into the pliant hole beneath him, loving the way it spasmed around him when he ground directly into his prostate. Keith was so _messy_ and Lance _loved_ it.

            The last thing he’d expected was for the senior football player to approach him after the last game of the season, sucking his dick under the bleachers. It was hard to resist the man after that, and there wasn’t a moment (after the initial freakout) that he regretted. It was the Friday before spring break, so of _course_ they wanted to fuck inside a classroom. Nobody would be around, and he could forever embed the memory of Keith spread out on his desk in his mind-

            There was a knock on the door, and Lance’s blood went cold. Underneath him, Keith didn’t seem to hear it, just panting into the heated air around him. “Hello?” Someone called out. “Is this room still being used?”

            It was Varkon, the janitor. Lance looked around to find a way to keep quiet, but eventually just shoved his fingers into the high schooler’s mouth. He tried to ignore the way that nimble tongue licked at his fingers (the ones he’d used to finger him open, he realized later) and sucked on them to reply to Varkon. “H-hey! I’m still here, man! Give me twenty minutes, I’ve still gotta get some work done, and I don’t wanna get distracted.”

            There was a pause, and Lance suddenly realized that the janitors had keys to all of the rooms. If Varkon decided to pursue, then he’d open the door to Lance fucking the all star running back for their school stupid on his desk. As if Keith could hear his thoughts, he whined and wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, pulling him forward and deeper into him while gripping Lance’s wrist to keep his fingers in his mouth, slurping on them like they were his favourite treat.

            “Fine.” Varkon grumbled, and Lance sighed in relief as he heard the man walk off. He turned his attention back to Keith and saw that his eyes were half open, looking up at Lance as if he had just woken up. He looked Lance directly in the eye and pushed the fingers farther into his mouth, all the way down to the knuckle. Lance’s cock jerked painfully, and Keith moaned, smiling almost sleepily at the professor.

            “Cheeky.” Lance breathed out, pulling his fingers out from between those soft red lips. “But we need to finish up.” An idea popped up in his head, and he scrambled for his phone, opening the camera and aiming it at Keith before speeding up his thrusts. “Hey Keith, won’t you let me take a picture?”

            Keith’s eyes widened if only for a moment before he was nodding enthusiastically. “As… long as I get one of you too.” A mutual exchange, and Lance couldn’t help but nod, slamming his hips into Keith harder and harder until it was all the football player could do to not fall off the side of the desk as Lance fucked him hard. Keeping the camera from shaking was hard, but eventually Keith let out a cry and came, spilling hard enough to hit his chin. Lance managed to get the picture and quickly slammed hard into Keith, feeling himself finally let go. He heard the sound of a shutter click, and looked up to see Keith with his phone taking a picture in return, smiling even while his brain turned to goo. “Mm…” He moaned out. “That was _good._ Thanks for that.”

            Lance laughed breathlessly, pulling out with a moan. He looked at the way his cum dripped from Keith’s hole, and he couldn’t help but kneel in front of it, licking it up and watching the way Keith tried to clench around him. Instead of pursuing, he simply stood up again, brushing his shirt off. He knew he looked like a mess, hair ruffled, shirt and pants damp from exertion. They both were flushed and panting. They needed to hurry up and get out of there.

            He handed Keith his pants, and when the football player tried to keep himself from having wobbly legs, Lance laughed. “That’s going to drip out of me, you know.” Keith panted, gripping Lance’s shirt. “You might want to take responsibility.”

            “How about you don’t pop a boner in the middle of class next time?” Lance shot back. “Especially from McDowell.”

            Keith’s smile was easy and lighthearted. “I was thinking about you.”

            Lance rolled his eyes. “I know. You wouldn’t stop staring at me when she was trying to feel you up when I walked in.” Keith laughed, and Lance felt warm. “Just remember that I belong to you, and you belong with me.”

            Keith hummed cheekily, leaning in to kiss Lance on the lips. He pulled away, nd while maintaining eye contact, whispered, “Yes sir, Professor.”

            Lance’s dick twitched. Damn.

            There was a lot they could do in 20 minutes, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I LOVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS BUT COMMENTS MEAN WAY MORE 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Come find me on Tumblr @noxioussanctity


End file.
